


When Hunk Fell In Love

by MysteriousEntityIsHereToLoveYou



Series: Voltron: Guardians of Tomorrow & One-Shots [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Hunk-centric, Kinda?, M/M, Narrative, Post-Canon, coming to terms with feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousEntityIsHereToLoveYou/pseuds/MysteriousEntityIsHereToLoveYou
Summary: How Hunk started falling in love with her





	When Hunk Fell In Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second uploaded Voltron fanfic and this time is Hidge/Punk! I hope you guys will enjoy this and hopefully they aren't to OOC in here.

_When Hunk fell in love with Pidge, it came as a surprise; he’s always thought of her as nothing but a younger sister, an inventive partner and his partner-in-crime when teasing Lance—when had he started thinking of her differently? He’s always thought he’d end up with Shay, she was his first love after all, someone he’s always thought of during the first half of his space trip—speaking of, when had he stopped thinking of Shay and started thinking about the genius beside him?_

_When Hunk fell in love with Pidge, it was unexpected, he never thought that he would start to feel conscious of standing near her, if his hair looked alright, if his breath smelt good and if his clothes didn’t have any wrinkles on them, but she didn’t even pay attention to any of that, she just continued on as normal and for the first time, Hunk felt like he was one of those objects Pidge was observing, even though it was far from the truth._

_When Hunk fell in love with Pidge, it was in the middle of building a machine he doesn’t even remember what for; he glanced at her ever so slightly and saw that same enthusiasm and mischievousness that is probably one of the reasons he started falling in love with her. How she got so into her work that nothing else mattered and how could you not fall in love with someone whose eyes were filled with the same stars they had spent so long in the company of._

_When Hunk fell in love with Pidge (and acknowledged it), it was in the middle of baking a fresh batch of peanut butter cookies at 2:00 am and wondering why he was even baking at ass o’ clock in the morning after Pidge suddenly chatted him, ‘Hey Hunk, yanno what would really be amazing right now? Warm peanut butter cookies!’ It didn’t make any sense, she was probably just mentioning it and she might already be asleep by the time he finishes cooling them. He sighs, should he have done this in the first place? Oh well, a bit too late for that… and too late for pretending his feelings for her were nonexistent. He looked at the fresh batch of cookies on the tray, ‘I hope she likes them’ he thinks and smiles to himself._

_When Hunk fell in love with Pidge, Keith was the first to find out, he sees Hunk hunched down as he sat on one of the chairs in Atlas’ lounge. He sits beside him and stays quiet for a few minutes before coughing into his hand and asks, “Is there anything wrong?” and at that moment, Hunk didn’t know what was wrong. “I think I’m in love with Pidge.” He replies without missing a heartbeat, and Keith smiles off to a distance, as if remembering a fond memory of his. “Finally,” he breathed out, which caused the bigger man to look at him, “What do you mean?” He asked the Galran. “I didn’t know until when you were gonna be living in denial” the older replied a bit amused. Hunk groaned into his hands, “Have I been that obvious?” He asks again, to which his companion shook his head softly, “No, I just know how it’s like when you start falling for your best friend,” and with that the leader of Voltron gave him one last smile and headed out the lounge, leaving a confused Hunk in his absence._

_When Hunk fell in love with Pidge, Hunk began asking, “Should I confess to her?” to Keith and Shiro once they were all alone at the kitchen, “What if she doesn’t feel the same way?” he added, the brunet beside him hummed in agreement, “It could only go two ways really… she could like you back – or at least like you back enough to give you a chance or she’d reject you and possibly create a rift between the both of you,” he said as casually as asking about the weather. He took notice of the pained expression on Hunk’s face. “I’m sorry; you should really ask Lance about romance, I feel like I just lucked out when Shiro said he yes to me.” He sighed and grabbed a handful of brownies and left the room to which the white-haired admiral chuckled, “You shouldn’t be worrying about all that, a wise man once told me, if you get too worried about what could go wrong, you might miss a chance to do something great.” He smiled at him and winked, “Don’t let any chance go to waste, don’t wait for almost ten years like I did.” He added, but his smile was a smile that had no regrets._

_When Hunk fell in love with Pidge, Lance was quite upset he wasn’t the first one to find out, but was happy enough for his friend to not stay angry at that fact. “I think you should confess,” he smiled warmly at the yellow paladin, his eyes fond, before Hunk could speak, Lance continued, “Back when we were in space, I sorta became so jealous of you two spending time together…” the Cuban admitted, “I mean we were the Garrison Trio; and before that we were the best of friends, and then you and Pidge began hanging around one another, talking about technical stuff and all that jazz,” he paused, looking away, “Part of me was really happy you two were getting closer though … I guess now I know why.” He chuckled softly, and looked at his friend, “Don’t let her get away man.”_

_When Hunk fell in love with Pidge, the last thing he thought of was getting these random and playful looks from Allura, like she knew something he didn’t and when she was asked about these looks, she had only giggled in return and Hunk felt like there was some kind of inside joke he wasn’t included in, little did he know behind every playful look Allura gave him was a Katie Holt blushing with an intensity of the sun._

_When Hunk fell in love with Pidge, he began to awkwardly avoid her against Lance’s suggestions, any time she asked to meet and hang out, the bigger of the two usually had an excuse to avoid the bespectacled lady and soon he came face to face with the bespectacled lady’s older brother. He pulled and sat him down on the bed in his own room, “Hey Hunk,” he started, his face serious and devoid of any smile the older usually had pasted on his face, “I don’t know what happened between you and Katie…” he sighed, not looking at him, “but could you please talk to her, she hasn’t come out of her room in days and Keith kinda told me it may have something to do with you…” he finished. “My sister really likes you Hunk, so I hope you guys fix whatever misunderstanding you have…” his hand placed on Hunk’s shoulders as he looked into his eyes; eyes that were filled with worry and silently got up and left._

_When Hunk fell in love with Pidge, he realized he would do anything to make her happy, even if that included swallowing his fear and worries to knock on her door to make sure she knows that they’re okay. It had taken him 10 minutes outside her room before he actually knocked, thinking that maybe he wasn’t even the reason why Pidge was like this, what if he was just overreacting and she just had the flu and didn’t want to bother anyone? The door opened, and Hunk’s gaze dropped to the floor, admiring Pidge’s green lion slippers. Hunk opened his mouth to start talking but before words even came out, he felt a force knock into him and warm tears on his chest._

“I’m sorry, please don’t be angry at me” she cried weakly, Hunk noted he has never seen her cry if it didn’t have anything to do with her family, he wrapped his arms around her, rubbing soothing circles on her back, “I can never be angry at you…” he muttered, “I was so afraid, I don’t want to lose you, even if you don’t return my feelings…” she sobbed onto his chest and Hunk’s eyes widened, “What did you say?” he asked and Pidge pulled back and glanced onto him, eyes filled with tears and her face red with embarrassment and confusion. Silence overcame both of the smartest members of Team Voltron as they were at a loss for words before they started laughing silently.

_When Hunk fell in love Pidge, he had expected a lot of things, he expected rejection, a lot of tense and awkward moments between them and even losing her altogether but what he didn’t expect was that when Hunk fell in love with Pidge; Pidge had already fallen madly in love with Hunk._

**Author's Note:**

> Like my allurance work, this will have a second chapter added shortly-- maybe a day after to day! Hope you enjoyed it because I did enjoy writing this QwQ


End file.
